1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a parachute-type sail for boats. The present invention is also directed to a boat which is adapted to be driven by a parachute-type sail.
2. Background of the Invention
Sailboats, sails, winches, capstans and numerous articles of equipment related to the art of sailing are old in the art. It is also known that in modern times the art of sailing has been practiced more for pleasure or hobby than for the purpose of transportation of goods or persons across great bodies of water. Nevertheless, in addition to its recreational value, capturing and using the energy of the wind by deploying sails on a boat can still result in significant saving of fossil fuels and money, even in boats which are equipped with gasoline or diesel engines. Many small pleasure boats which are primarily motor boats, however, are not equipped with sails. Moreover, many persons who travel in motorboats for pleasure or in pursuit of other activities, such as fishing, are not competent to handle the rather sophisticated art of sailing with traditional sailing equipment. Therefore, there is room in the art for non-traditional, easily deployable and maneuverable sailing equipment for boats, for the purposes of pleasure as well as for saving of fuel or providing additional motive power to a water going vessel. The present invention provides such non-traditional sailing equipment.